


The Secret Gryffindor

by HauntedVeela99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedVeela99/pseuds/HauntedVeela99
Summary: Alison Whitesnow is the Slytherin who is desperate to be anywhere but the cold common room full of Pure-Blood extremists. Every day she watches Draco and her friends bullying other students, and then watches the Gryffindors. Alison would do anything to be with them.She gets her wish after one lucky Care of Magical Creatures lesson, and Alison for the first time has genuine friendships with kind, funny and brave people.But the Slytherins and Snape aren't taking too kindly to Alison being the 'Slytherin Traitor.' The Golden Trio and their friends look on sympathetically; can she risk being labelled a traitor or will she cower away from the people she knows are genuine friends? Can she and Draco make their relationship work or will she feel the wrath of the Malfoy family?





	The Secret Gryffindor

“What did you say to me, you filthy little Mudblood?”

Alison watched silently from where she was sat, in one of the open windows of the building surrounding the Middle Courtyard. Draco Malfoy, her long-time crush and recent boyfriend, was bullying another First-Year; a small blond boy who was quaking with fear. Malfoy was accompanied by his usual gang, with Crabbe and Goyle stood menacingly on either side of the boy to prevent him from escaping.

She bit her lip as Draco emptied the contents of the boy’s bag onto the grass. As he bent down to retrieve his books, Crabbe kicked him hard in the ribs. The poor boy looked close to tears now, and Alison had to look away. Draco always did this, bullying First-Years and Muggle-borns just because he believed he was superior. She hated it but never knew how to stop him and feared upsetting him.

“It’s always best to stay on the right side of the Malfoy family,” her father had always advised her. He worked alongside Lucius, who was possibly crueller than his son. Alison had once met him and his wife at a Ministry event that she was dragged along to. Narcissa seemed somewhat quiet, but haughty, and she hated Lucius, who regarded her coldly. She didn’t trust his cold grey eyes, narrowed into mean slits or the elegant cane which he held proudly. Draco himself seemed more than happy to follow in his father’s footsteps.

“Noah’s getting picked on again,” a small freckled girl whispered to her dark-eyed friend as they timidly watched Draco draw out his wand.

“Tarantallegra!” Draco hissed, smiling in delight as Noah’s legs twitched uncontrollably. Crabbe, Goyle and a few other large Slytherin’s laughed obnoxiously and loudly. A crowd was watching curiously from afar, obviously not wishing to become involved. Draco never listened to anyone – except Alison.

With a sigh, she slung her bag over her shoulder and approached the group of boys. Crabbe grunted when he saw her, which was as much of a greeting as she ever got from him. Draco turned to see who it was, and grinned when he saw her.

“Hey babe,” Draco greeted casually, which was as romantic as he ever got. He smiled and pushed his hair out of his face. “I’ll come get lunch with you in a minute, I just need to finish –“

“Draco, lift the jinx,” Alison said through gritted teeth, her dark brown eyes blazing. “Now.”

Draco looked slightly surprised, but muttered, “Finite incantatem,” and the jinx was lifted. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Alison snarled, “Leave him!”

“Someone’s a bit tetchy today,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow. Noah grabbed his bag and gathered his belongings, then ran quickly in the opposite direction.

“Someone’s fed up of you bullying people, Draco,” Alison said sharply. She almost enjoyed the shock on his face at being called out for his behaviour.

“He started on us,” Goyle said thickly.

“Yeah, like I’m stupid enough to believe that,” Alison said with a contemptuous snort. “Draco, ever since First Year you’ve been foul to people. I really hoped that you would change, but here we are in our third year and you’re still at it.”

“I’ll stop, I swear,” Draco said, looking uncomfortable. Alison smiled lightly, reaching forward and taking hold of his ice-cold hand.

“I wish I could believe you, really I do. But I don’t think you’re ever going to change,” Alison said softly. “I love you Draco. I just wish you could do this for me.”

She dropped his hand swiftly and turned away, ignoring his calls for her to return.

“Come talk to me when you’ve given up your title as the school bully!” Alison yelled, for the benefit of the younger Slytherin students listening in. And with that, she walked off confidently, wondering if Draco would even try.


End file.
